Tantra
by kurilin
Summary: A one-shot that explores Pic and Lin's first time getting intimate with one another.


_I'm pretty sure this falls within the guidelines of the Mature Content rating, as it's not overly sexually explicit (at least I didn't intend for it to be, since it's more of a flashback). But if it's not, then please let me know._

* * *

Two bodies - one large and green, the other short and bisque - lay side by side; panting, damp with perspiration, and heavily spent.

For a while, neither spoke to the other as they recovered from their consummation. While they were well-accustomed to intense physical combat, this was a new experience for both. Sex had done more than simply take their breaths away. Unlike the finish on the battlefield, the _coup-de-grâce_ in the bedroom made both sides the victor as their insides pulsed with their first shared orgasm.

And as they surrendered to the pull of the dreamy waves of pleasure washing over them, there was no need to speak. They were floating together, in the same ocean.

The smaller one, Krillin, had many orgasms throughout his youth. But as a romantic at heart, he felt that without someone to share the experience with, that it was no more than fulfilling than satisfying any other physical need such as eating, scratching an itch, or having a bowel movement.

Before, it had been just empty sex. This? This was what _making love_ was truly about.

As for Piccolo, he had been fully aware of his anatomy and its sensitivity. In particular, he became quite familiar with the appearance and texture of his penis as it emerged from his pubic sheath whenever the need to urinate would arise. He also knew that below that there was something else that was equally sensitive. Had he ever been curious enough to inspect his vulva he would have discovered that there was an opening there, only an inch from his anus. But as he was so focused on little else but training and fighting from the day he hatched, he had never given its functionality much of a thought until later on.

Recently, when he began to bond more closely with the little man, he sometimes noticed (but never understood) that the areas between his legs would often take on a firm and sticky quality, respectively. This was usually caused by Krillin's touch - a hug or a kiss - but sometimes it even happened when Piccolo was alone, his mind occupied by thoughts of the human he had developed confusing feelings for. Feelings that, he found, were surprisingly warmer than those that he ever had for Gohan.

It wasn't until this day that Piccolo had finally understood these things. With Krillin's guidance, it was as though the door to a new world had opened up. It was his idea, after all. He who, though smaller, was considerably older and wiser about the world.

Yet despite this, Krillin was a bit hesitant. But Piccolo - his curiosity now roused - insisted and removed his clothes for him slowly, and then finally his own.

It was a bit awkward to begin with. The task had fallen on Krillin to educate Piccolo about the names and functions of each part. But his embarrassment only further arouse Piccolo, who immensely enjoyed teasing the answers out of him.

("Just say it already. Or else I'll ...")

("Oh no! Not that!")

Piccolo's purple, tentacle-like penis - prehensile and every bit as flexible as its owners limbs - was enough of a wonder on its own. But needless to say, Krillin was rather shocked - though not in the least displeased - to discover that his lover also had a vagina. Its colorful labia reminded him so much of an iris in full bloom that he would thenceforth blush whenever he saw one.

So fascinating were Piccolo's genitals to Krillin, that in comparison he felt rather bland and uninteresting. Not to mention small.

But not so to Piccolo, for he loved every inch of his partner's body, and was equally fascinated by it. Particularly the external testicles, which he cleverly nicknamed "chestnuts".

("It doesn't need to be big. It's perfect for your size. And don't go comparing yourself to Son, either. If you had one like his, you'd look like a freak.")

Once they found their footing, the two explored each other and soon found that there were numerous ways to pleasure one another.

("Thank Kami you're able to retract those claws of yours.")

("To hell with Kami. It was _my_ idea.")

Although they would come to repeat these methods - as well as ones that they would discover in the future - there were moments that they would never forget.

Such as when Krillin had to hold up the antennae flopping onto his belly because of how they tickled him.

Such as how Krillin's face looked when Piccolo's member slithered around his own like a vine wrapping around a beanpole.

Such as how Piccolo had to pause momentarily to be sure he wasn't hurting Krillin because the latter's moans of pleasure sounded alarmingly like those of intense pain.

As well as other things.

And so that brings us back to the present. Back to the beginning.

Krillin was the first to come out of his post-coital stupor. He took a handful of tissues from the bedside table and began to wipe away the excess moisture from Piccolo's cleft. There was so much fluid (undoubtedly belonging to both of them) that it had leaked down his inner thighs. He would have cleaned his penis as well, but it had already retreated back inside his body with only the tip visible, like a snake peeking out from the entrance of its den. All the same, the exhausted Namekian smiled at the gesture. _How kind and considerate my Krillin is._

"If this was your first time, how did you know what to do so skillfully?" Piccolo asked Krillin, who chuckled bashfully.

"Oh ... well ... I ..." he stammered. He was proud of the compliment, but ashamed to admit that he only knew what he knew by sneaking into Muten Roshi's stash of dirty magazines.

Piccolo peered into his mind - but just a bit, because he was well aware of what an unfair advantage it was - and immediately understood.

"Ah, I see. The old pervert's secret collection. So you already knew what you were in for, yes? You naughty boy."

"That's true," Krillin admitted. "But I don't care about any of that. You're the first one I was with, and more beautiful than any of those centerfold women. I was just surprised that you had, well, lady parts. Does this mean that you're not actually male?"

"I don't know what I am. Does it bother you?"

"No, no! It doesn't make a difference to me! _I ... I love you!_"

Krillin threw his arms around Piccolo's neck and held him tightly. The Namekian wrapped his arms around the small human, completing the embrace.

"And I, you."

They shared one more passionate kiss; the large, purple tongue performing a strange, twirling dance with the smaller, pink one.

Then the two lovers fell into a deep sleep.

[End]


End file.
